Hey Kevin
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: the song here is a slight modification of the song 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift. its my first series songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_CH-1_**

**_Hey Kevin, I know looks can be deceiving_**

**_But I know I saw a light in you_**

"People could get hurt, you know." I had said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to convince him to help us find and destroy the gross, sticky mouthed aliens who were clearly a threat to society. I expected him to refuse, considering he never cared about the civilians (remember the train accident he tried to pull off years ago?). Then he looked up into my eyes and I saw something in his dark, obsidian depths. It was a gleam, a light. And not one of mischief like he had as a kid, but it was a ...a .good sparkle, you know, the kind that people have when they are actually concerned about something.

I didn't trust Kevin till that point, but as soon as I saw that glitter, I couldn't help it. My heart was ready to trust him, believe him even as my mind tried to argue to the contrary. But my heart weighed down on my mind, and I found myself trusting him completely. And what else, I even convinced Ben to trust him. All because I saw the light in his eyes that wanted to tell me something, but I didn't know how to read emotions, I had no firsthand experience. And that's what I wanted to do. Understand what that sparkle meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CH-2_**

**_And as we walked, we were talking _**

**_But I didn't say half the things I wanted to._**

About a week after Kevin had joined us, we convinced him to accompany us to the carnival fair that had been held in Bellwood . Obviously, he wasn't very keen; well he wasn't keen AT ALL. But with some whining from Ben and some pleads from me, he couldn't refuse, could he?

Plus I remember saying "Kevin, if you don't come with us, we'll have to take a ride in someone else's car or maybe a bus. And it would be late as we return and I would be alone for awhile after Ben gets off at his stop. And don't you think, being alone on a bus with guys who I don't know would be…. "

He didn't let me complete my sentence and said quickly, trying to hide the panic that was evident in his voice " all right. I will take you two , just stop whining already."

And so we got him to the carnival, where he again asked, " can't I come back and pick you guys up after you finish messing up with the rides and games? Why do I have to go along? "

Just then Ben spotted a sumo slammer play station counter situated a little away from the gate and ran to it screaming like a school girl " Oh my god. SUUUUMMMOO SLAAAAMMMEEERRRR! ".

"See that why you've got to come along. He would be too busy to care about me, and I don't want to get bored tagging with him, and I can't roam without company as there are quite a few UNKOWN GUYS here too." I folded my hands on my chest and replied triumphantly.

"Whatever" he muttered and locked his car before going in the carnival with me. As we walked for a few minutes casually just looking at all the counters and little shops.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, taking me by surprise.

"Umm, why do you ask? "

"I was just wondering, shouldn't he be the one taking you to these silly carnivals? I mean really, what is so important that he doing anyway?"

I looked down as I recalled all those times my schoolmates had made fun of me for not having any guy so much as look at me. Not that I didn't want one, I was a teenager, I did want someone who could like me and make me feel special, it was just that my GEEK reputation never let any guy be interested in me, other than the idiotic morons and perverts .

" I donno what makes you so sure that I HAVE a boyfriend in the first place."

His eyes grew wide as he stared at my crestfallen face and said" Are you kidding me? I mean you are pretty and intelligent and caring but you don't have a boyfriend? Are the guys at your school blind or something?"

I couldn't help but smile at his statement as I looked at him and said" Considering that you mean what you said, I don't think they are blind, they are short sighted. They cannot see me as anything more than a geek who is too drowned in her books. "

" Your bookworm-ness makes you look kinda hot, with those glasses and everything…." His voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. "I didn't say anything, just forget it. He muttered quickly trying to hide his embarrassment.

At that moment I wanted to tell him o many things, how great I felt to be appreciated by him, how long I had wanted somebody to say things like that and how much it had boosted my self esteem. Instead I just settled down to muttering a small thanks as he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CH-3_**

**_ Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_**

**_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_**

A couple of days after the carnival, I was a 200% sure that I had a crush, big time on him. And I knew he liked me. After the carnival he had dropped several hints confirming that, some so obvious that even Ben could get them.

One day, when Ben wanted to go to Mr. Smoothie to try out yet another weird concoction he came up with- turnip juice with radish crumbs and gourd flavoring….ewww. That disgusted me and Kevin, so we just dropped him there and went to Burger Shack- Kevin's favorite hangout spot .

"They make the best triple cheese burger in the entire world. Even better than Subway's." he told me , brimming with enthusiasm.

"Oh, so the triple cheese burger is for you what smoothies are for Ben, right? "

"Yeah, you could say that" he grinned.

As we had bites of the burger and chattered about nothing in particular.

" I see, so you found a new girlfriend ,huh? " a smug girly voice came up from behind me.

As Kevin looked in the girl's direction, his grinning face turned to a scowling one immediately. I turned behind to see the girl that changed his mood so quick. She was a fair skinned girl dressed in a sleeveless top which showed off her midriff and a brown leather skirt that covered only half of her thighs. She wore makeup- a lot of it. Her lips were painted blood red and her eyes showed off loads of mascara and eyeliner . She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. All in all, she was not unattractive.

"What are you doing here, Claire? " he asked his burrows furrowing in evident irritation.

I was completely oblivious to what was happening. Who is this Claire? And why did she say 'new girlfriend' ? Was SHE his 'old one'? Kevin never mentioned any girlfriend or Claire before. Hey hang on, is she his current girlfriend. No, no that can't be. Or could it?

"Oh come on Kev, I always come to the Shack, you know that. And maybe that's why you are here too, stalking me ?" she replied high handedly and sat down beside Kevin on the bench. Close, wayyy too close for my liking.

Kevin shifted away from her as he cleared his throat, all the while the scowl never leaving his face.

Okay now I was perturbed. Why is HE scowling? Is it because he dislikes the girl or maybe because he does not want ME there? Maybe he wanted some alone time with her' maybe/ maybe not girlfriend. Thinking that made my heart go faster in troubled anticipation. I had to make sure he wasn't mad that I was there. So I coughed and said awkwardly " uh, I, umm, would be waiting outside near the car. "

I really, really wanted him to tell me to stop and make me feel sure that it was not MY PRESENCE that made him scowl. And that's exactly what he did, he reached over the table and grabbed my hand" Why would you wait outside? You are here with ME, upon my wish. The one who should leave is the one I didn't wish to have here." He replied , indirectly referring to the fuming blonde beside him.

She got up, huffed and stomped out of the diner, clearly annoyed by his insult. I couldn't help feeling devilishly happy to see her get lost. He sighed and his expression went back to normal. My mind was still curious, though. WHO WAS SHE?

Apparently, he noticed and asked " Are you okay? You want to ask me something? "

"Claire… I guess? " I replied knowing well that he would get what I wanted to know.

" Well… she has been flirting her head off with me ever since I started hanging out with my friends . And she was audacious enough to break my bedroom window with a stone in the middle of the night just to 'get my attention'- the way she put it the next morning. . And when I came down cussing under my voice, she had run away, just disappeared. I try to avoid her and she tries to keep following me. It's really nerve wracking really. That's all there is to it. "

I couldn't help but giggle as I imagined doing it myself and said" well, had I been in her place I would have stayed there and waited to see your angry and flustered face. It would be fun. "

" Yeah, you WOULD, or rather COULD do that as I wouldn't be angry anymore after I saw that you were the culprit." He smirked and we returned to our trademark burger and nonsense chatter.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CH-4_**

**_Hey Kevin, boy you might have me believing_**

**_I don't always have to be alone_**

It was that night again- Halloween prom. I usually hated the day or rather the evening because it meant either I had to go down to our high school Halloween prom or stay back at home. If I went, I was sure to be ridiculed by those good-for-nothing over preppy girls for not having a date. If I stayed back, I would have to get bored at home and just feel miserable at not being able to make myself a part of the so-called normal teen group around me. Either way, it was awful.

But not this year, this time Kevin had actually asked me if he could accompany me to the prom which totally shocked me. Really? I would be having a date at the Halloween? And that too with Bellwood's most popular and sought after guy? I couldn't say anything other than nodding my head in the affirmative as he told me that he would pick me up at 7.

It was Ben who had convinced him by narrating tales of how I had been teased and bugged by those girls every time I showed up to a prom without a date and that's when Kevin decided 'this year should be different' or so Ben told me.

Okay so its 6.50 now. He would be here in 10 minutes. I checked my appearance in the mirror. I had dressed up as Ariel on her wedding day (the little mermaid). My white flowing gown fitted perfectly on my body, well it had to. I had spent two days rummaging through shops, stores and boutiques before I found it at a Disney theme store. My tiara, makeup, droplet earrings- everything was perfect. I hoped he would like me in that ensemble. I had worked hard and passionately to get it all right. I couldn't let him don, he had never been spotted with a girl before, and since I had to be with him I wanted to make sure he could boast of me to his friends. Just then, Ken entered halfway through the door and let out a wolf whistle.

"Oh wow, sis. Is that really you? I almost thought for a flip second that it was some friend of yours I could hit upon. "

"Your bad, Kenny. I am Gwen, better luck next time. Okay so tell me honestly; as a guy, do you think I look okay?" I asked in quivering anticipation.

"Okay? AWESOME. You look LEGEN-wait for it-DERY. LEGENDARY! "He replied in a Barney Stinson style.

"Oh ken, stop that already. It was funny only the first few times you did that. Why do you even try when you are no good at copying the LEGEN-wait for it-DERY, LEGENDARY - Barney Stinson? "I replied in my smart alecky voice.

"Yea well, whatever. I try. Anyway so is that Levin taking you out to your preppy Halloween prom? "

"Uh-huh. " I glanced at the clock as I put on my white strap high heels. It was 7.05. "He should be here any moment. "

Just then, as if on cue, I heard his car's engine rumbling to a stop under my room outside.

"Here comes Mr. Kevin LUCKY Levin. I donno I have been trying hard for 3 years now, but I just can't get a girl who is halfway as good as you. Really, you set the standards pretty high." Ken said gloomily.

"Just keep trying bro, you'll find someone way above my standards. " I assured him as Kevin knocked on the door and I rushed to open it for him.

"Hey Kev" I said casually as I stared at him in surprise. He was dressed as no other than Prince Eric on his wedding day. He wore a white double breasted long tail coat which was neatly buttoned up with gold. His cuffs and trousers were navy blue. The trousers had a golden line running along the sides of his legs and his shoulders bore golden straps while his collar was blue and gold bordered. He even put on white gloves. He had got every detail right.

He just stared at me in awe as I raised my brows at him and said" you were stalking me huh? Dressing up as Eric just coz I dressed as Ariel?"

"No, no, no, not at all. Ben just told me what you keep telling me that the little mermaid is your favorite Disney movie and how Prince Eric was your first crush and how you liked him. So thought that if I dressed as Eric it would make you happy. "He defended rubbing his head. "Plus, this costume was better than those Robin Hood and Sumo Slammer costumes Ben offered me as options. All's just a coincidence really, nothing deliberate. "He continued.

" Oh no, I don't think this is coincidence, I believe its fate BIL." Ken interrupted in between. "I guess my li'l mermaid sis finally found her prince Eric and is actually ready to walk on happy ground now, huh? Something you have dreamt of for about 7 years now." He completed with a smug smile on his face.

I could feel Kevin shuffling his feet in embarrassment as I blushed a deep crimson- the color of my hair.

"Ken, shut it already. We're getting late. Let's go Kev." I said trying to get ourselves out of the embarrassing situation. "Yea sure" Kevin replied eagerly. "But just one thing ken, my name's not BILL. It's Kevin. "Kevin said matter of factly.

I didn't mean B-I-L-L –BILL, Kev. I meant B-I-L, as in Brother In Law. "Ken laughed lightly.

This time I could see Kevin's face flushing red as ken went back inside. "Just ignore him Kev and let's go already."

Kevin nodded silently as he went over and opened the car door for me. He was being a real prince today. I was really impressed.

As we pulled over near my school where the prom had been held, Kevin offered his hand to me to step out from the car. I got out and smoothed the wrinkles on my dress. "Did I tell you that you look awesome today? And that I have been practically drooling over you? "He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, Kev, you know it's not for your roguish charm and macho reputation to drool over an ordinary girl. "

"I know, and that why I never drool over ordinary girls. Only unique ones like you. Also, your ANGELIC CHARM makes me difficult to adhere to my roguish one." He replied flirtingly.

I stared at him with wide eyes and then shoved him playfully and dragged him inside. As we entered I could feel all eyes on us as I heard people whispering. Some about how lovely we looked, some about how THE KEVIN Levin was with a geek, and some just muttered in jealousy. I was quite unused to such attention and truth be told, I was getting kinda nervous. Kevin noticed that and held my hand in his.

"Don't worry. We'll survive." He said assuringly.

I nodded and we moved further in. Just then I saw Pamela –the she devil, making her way towards me. I sighed and braced myself for some hardcore insults. She was the one who always started the' ridicule Gwen coz she's single' game in school. I leaned towards Kevin and said softly- "there see. That blonde in the short witch costume, she is Pamela, I was telling you about. And she's coming right here; get ready to be insulted now. "

"Oh good, now I can use my favorite language that is SARCASM. I've been acting gentlemanly all evening. "He said, almost excited to have a verbal fight. I rolled my eyes at him as Pamela came up to us and put one hand on her waist.

"Well, well. Hello, Miss Seductress. I see you got THE LEVIN as your date. I knew you were a loser and wuss, but I never figured you could be such a whore. How many nights did you spend heating up his bed just so he came with you? "She said pointing my finger at me accursedly.

I was taken aback by her statement. I mean, I had been insulted, A LOT, and several times by her, but this was something that had never happened before. I never thought ANYONE could go to such cheap standards and think something like that about me. And with Kevin too, I mean was I such a girl that had to be in bed with guys just to get them as a date. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes as I thought this.

Kevin was shocked too; he clearly didn't expect such a thing to come up from a high school girl for _me _of all people. I guess he just expected rude comments but nothing this cheap and derogatory.

He glanced at me sideways as he saw a single tear fall through my eye. He immediately became defensive - more than I expected him to be.

"Oh, no bitch. She doesn't do those things like you do to every other dog every night. I bet you don't even remember the number of one night stands you would have had till date. Oh wait; do you even remember for how many YEARS you've been bedding pratty assholes? Let me guess, ever since you were 10? Or maybe as soon as you started talking? At 3? "Kevin replied seething in anger.

I was amazed to hear him mutter so many profanities in a single dialog. He never ever cussed when he was around me so this was definitely new. And I don't think I liked that. He had to keep his standards better than that witch.

The girl just stood there, dumbstruck. Evidently, she didn't expect someone from MY side to retort that way. I noticed all the guys' n girls around us laughing at HER, for a change.

I just pulled Kevin out of the place as I ignored the faculty awarding us as the prom king and queen. I really needed to talk to Kevin about this whole scandal.

As we reached the car, I let his arm go and put my hands on my waist.

"KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN, what were you thinking? Using such a huge string of profanities in front of the entire school? You never cuss when I'm around. I thought you changed. "My voice trailed off at the last part as I realized what I had just said in a bout of anger.

Before I could apologize, his face put on a frown as he sat down on the bonnet staring down angrily.

"I have changed Gwen, believe me. But it's really difficult to hold back my anger when I see that the one I have changed for is hurt. I guess the Osmosian anger sets in every time your feelings are compromised. It's your fault. If you hadn't cried in there, I wouldn't have got that mad. Every time I see you hurt, I immediately have the instinct to just annihilate the reason that made you upset. And I am trying to get that under control too. Trust me, that girl was lucky I just said a couple of words and did to her nothing more." Kevin completed his short speech not looking up even once to look up at me.

My anger which had been fuming up to moments ago had immediately transformed to compassion as I realized how difficult it must have been for him to make an abrupt change from being a con to switching over to the good side of the law.

"Just say something, don't just stand there and make me suffer silently. " Kevin said still not looking at me but bringing me out of my trance.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at his forlorn face that anticipated more angry retorts from my side. I just went forward, pecked his cheek and hugged him real tight. At first he didn't react but seconds later, I felt his arms snaking around my waist and back as he pulled me closer. I let him to that. It was so rare that I hugged him and every time I did, I felt safe and secure.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore? " Kevin asked still hugging me.

"Mad for what? " I asked back pulling away although still close to him as we stared into each other's eyes. "For caring and being protective about me? Or for the fact that I am the only reason that makes you lose control? That doesn't make me feel mad. In fact, it makes me feel special." I said the last part of the sentence almost incoherently. However, he heard.

"You are special, you know. Not everybody could have made me walk on the virtuous path, you know? You might me the best thing that has or could ever happen to me. "Kevin smiled.

Yea didn't smirk or snigger, but smile. A real, genuine and innocent smile that made my heart skip a few beats. I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks. He just leaned forward and kissed my forehead and said smugly "this kissing and hugging is something I could get used to. Given that either of your brothers is not in the vicinity."

I giggled as we went back in the car and I realized that I would always have him by my side, no matter what. I realized and felt happy now that I started believing I didn't always have to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ch-5_**

**_Coz I can't help it if you look like an angel_**

**_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_**

**_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_**

**_Can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself. _**

Today our team had been to the beach. And thankfully, no alien issues came up. It was good to have a few moments of peace after fighting creatures that people around you didn't even know to exist.

As I sat down on the easy chair, spread out in the sun, I could feel the warm sunshine warming my body. It felt so good that I closed my eyes in pleasure and a happy smile immediately set upon my face. I was so relaxed that I had almost forgotten about Ben and Kevin. I remembered they were there when I heard them bickering over why Kevin _had_ to go shirtless and wear just beach shorts. It was not like he wanted to get a tan and sunbathe. And Ben was desperately trying to explain to him that it would do him good to soak up some sun and relax while he had the chance.

I opened my eyes and tried to help Ben to tackle Kevin. He could really be impossible at times.

"Kev, please just sit down and relax for a bit. I've really waited for a free day for quite some time now." I said almost pleading." Also, you being shirtless is a feast for my eyes. Now you wouldn't like to deprive me of the pleasure of seeing you shirtless for once, would you?" I completed my sentence with a wink.

I could see Kevin's eyes go wide as he smirked and tried to regain his composure. "Umm, I guess you are right. You and all the other hot girls at the beach shouldn't be deprived of that privilege" he replied trying to irritate me. I just rolled my eyes and said nothing more. Really, you could never get the upper hand with words when Kevin was involved. He was always better at retorts and comments you could never compete with.

As he decided to chill and play beach ball with Ben, I couldn't help watching their game. Kevin had very high opinions of his mind and body. As I watched their game progress, with sarcastic comments from Kevin and a desperate attempt from Ben to retort to them, I couldn't help noticing that indeed, Kev's body was something to have a high opinion of.

Right from his head to down the toe, he was amazing. His silky smooth dark hair that covered his neck from the back, his deep obsidian eyes that I found myself drowned in every time and again, his perfect chiseled face with strikingly handsome features that was even more accentuated with that trademark smirk of his. That smirk. It was anything but innocent, but I found myself drooling over it every time he put it on. It really added to his overall charm that he referred to as the roguish charm.

However, I had the rare privilege of seeing not just the wicked roguish side of hi, but also the subtler, caring part. Io had seen im smile genuinely at me on multiple occasions. And then the times I caught him staring at me and we just stared into each others' eyes, he looked so innocent and pure at those times. And at times he told me about his rough and lonely childhood, the times he had apologized to me for the past despite of me telling him that I didn't care anymore. He looked so blameless at those times.

And his body. That hot, perfectly molded body of his that sent my teenage hormones raging every time I saw him shirtless. Standing a good 6 feet 3 inches tall, every part of his body was astonishingly sculptured. His rippling back muscles which complemented the ones on his shoulder and chest. His amazing biceps that made his arms strong and made me feel safe and ecstatic every time he hugged me even in faces of danger. His hairless chest and the perfect six packs. I always fantasized kissing him so that I could run my fingers through those abs and that chest. I really wanted to kiss him; I couldn't help it now, could i? he looks like an angel. And he is my angel, not just any angel but my guardian angel that always takes care of me in every distress- mental, physical or emotional.

Beore Kevin, there was no one who made me feel so good about myself. Every time I looked into his eyes, it was as if my paradise was right there. Waiting for me to heed the call and enter it, living happily ever after. Hearing his deep voice as we talked or the rapid thumping of his heart every time I was in danger, it was all so surreal. Kevin… being around him is magical. I really hoped he felt the same magic surrounding him when I was around. I really wished he would be affected by me the same way I was by him. I really cant help if there's no one else in the entire universe who could make me feel the way he did. It was all to unreal to be expressed in words. It was like I was in a Disney fairytale where everything was a bed of roses.i cant help falling for him over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CH-6_**

**_Hey Kevin, I've been holding back this feeling_**

**_So I got some things to say to you_**

**_I've seen it all so I thought but I've never seen_**

**_Nobody shine the way you do. _**

I have known many people in the past. Been associated with a few and had hated some. Envied some while pitied others. I knew guys who were jerks and the ones who were gentlemen. And especially after the summer Ben discovered his Omnitrix, I've been able to come across people- or rather- creatures from other planets belonging to other species as well. And having such a lot of experience from so many weird and amazing adventures by the time I was just 15 , I thought I knew and had seen all there was in the world. The things my adventures didn't teach me, I learnt from books.

The concept of romance I deduced from Shakespeare, Louisa Alcott, the traits of being a perfect lady from Jane Austen and the art of dreaming and hoping from the fairytales and Disney shows. By now, I knew love made your head spin and your thoughts go crazy – in a nice way. I knew it could make you fall head over heels and still love it. Even the pains that came from loving someone were something lovers enjoyed. And I knew that making love (not the casual sex thing) was the highest degree of pleasure, excitement and fulfillment that the human soul and body could experience. I knew all these things. I had however never felt these.

Never until I met him. Since the very first day that I saw him at the train yard and had put a hand on his shoulder, I knew instantly that there was _some _connection. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly, but it was something serious, that much- I could tell.

And as he spent time with us as a team, we got to know many things about him, well mostly I got to know coz Ben was way to oblivious. I never had thought in my wildest dreams that Kevin, the boy who had tried to kill us and had kidnapped me just a few years back, was now so changed. He now cared about me more than the missions we were on. The way his persona added to his undying affection for me had developed, was nothing short of amazing. I never knew any human could have that impact on me or that I could have had an impact on them.


End file.
